


Baby Fever

by Pegasus143



Series: DBH Rarepairs Week [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Upgraded Connor | RK900, Babysitting, Humor, Nonverbal Upgraded Connor | RK900, Other, They/Them Pronouns for Rupert Travis, dbhrarepairsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus143/pseuds/Pegasus143
Summary: When RK900 has to babysit Damian, Rupert's attempts to help don't go quite as expected. Instead, they end up getting a "baby" of their own.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Damian Miller, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Rupert Travis
Series: DBH Rarepairs Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Baby Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for DBH Rare Pairs Week 3, Day 2: **Domestic Bliss** / ~~Fight vs Flight~~

It was a busy time at the DPD, with a large investigation occupying much of the staff there, along with the usual patrols and emergency calls. So when Chris’ spouse had to take their mom to the hospital on short notice, he had very limited options for finding a babysitter for Damian.  
Enter RK900.  
“I’ll try my best,” RK900 interfaced onto his tablet.   
“That’s all I ask of you,” Chris said. “You’ve got Devyn’s number and the picture program I sent you?”  
RK900 nodded. Since he couldn’t speak, and Damian was much too young to read, he’d installed a program loaded with developmentally-appropriate pictures alongside spoken phrases that Chris had recorded in order to communicate with the baby. If it came down to it, he could always call Chris’ spouse, Devyn, to help with communicating.   
Chris glanced at his watch. “I’m going to wake Damian up now and get him distracted so we can switch places.”  
RK900 followed Chris to Damian’s room, but stood just outside the door.  
“Hey, Damian,” Chris said, entering the room and turning on the light.  
“Dadadadadadada,” Damian babbled.  
“Yeah, just for a little bit. Dada’s gotta go to work. RK900’s going to be taking care of you tonight, okay?”  
RK900 heard the rattle of a toy, accompanied by more babbling. After a few minutes, Chris came out of the room. “I’m going to head out now,” he whispered. “I’ll see you later.”  
RK900 stepped into the room. He was on his own now. Damian seemed content laying on his stomach, playing with some toys of various textures attached to the sides of a mirror. Not wanting to disturb the baby, RK900 took a seat in the rocking chair. He rocked gently back and forth, slightly smiling as he took pleasure in the stim. He interfaced a message to Rupert: _“Can you build me a rocking chair? They’re really stimmy.”_  
Rupert responded almost immediately. _“Probably. Aren’t you supposed to be watching a baby right now?”_  
 _“I’m watching Damian very closely, thank you very much.”_ RK900 looked up, surprised to find that Damian was no longer on his stomach, but on his back. _Huh._ Damian grabbed one of the toys attached to the mirror, which made a crunching sound, and started chewing on it. The sound agitated RK900’s audio processor slightly, but the stress was easily alleviated by rocking a little harder. Until the back of the chair hit the wall, causing Damian to look up at the source of the noise. He froze.  
RK900 slowly got down and sat on the floor, putting his tablet in front of him. He’d gotten a case that was supposedly baby-proof, so his tablet wouldn’t get damaged or covered in slobber. It had passed the Sumo test, and he assumed that a baby couldn’t do anything worse to it than a St. Bernard.   
He opened the picture app, pulling up a picture of himself and playing the associated sound clip from Chris. _“This is RK900. He’s looking after you tonight.”_  
Damian looked between RK900 and the tablet, making a scrunched-up face RK900 had never seen on anyone before. Not knowing what to do, RK900 touched the screen, playing the audio again. _“This is RK900. He’s looking after you tonight.”_  
“Dada?” Damian asked, his face getting less scrunchy. He rolled over and pushed himself up so he could crawl over to the tablet. He tapped the screen a little harder than RK900 had, making the sound play again. Giggling, he played it again. And again. And again.  
RK900 sent Rupert a video clip of the past couple minutes as a background process on the tablet so he wouldn’t have to interrupt Damian. Rupert sent a video back. Curious, RK900 played it inside his head.  
 _The video was watermarked with the logo for something called “Vine”. It started with a small child, probably older than Damian, waddling up to the camera and saying “Daddy?” The camera turned so it was facing a girl. “Do I look like your—“ The video cut off._  
 _“How did you find this?”_ RK900 asked. _“I didn’t think pigeons knew how to use technology. Also, the video quality is terrible.”_  
 _“Look outside,”_ Rupert replied instead of answering.  
RK900 stood up and walked over to the window. A couple of pigeons were flying outside.  
A soft patter of hands and knees followed. RK900 turned around, seeing Damian sat on the ground behind him. Damian lifted his arms. “Uh?”  
RK900 set his tablet on the windowsill before kneeling down to pick Damian up. The baby grabbed onto a curtain that was now in his reach. “Boo!” he shouted, moving the curtain so it momentarily obscured his face.  
RK900 had no idea what was going on, and there wasn’t a picture for… shouting boo and covering your face? He must have been thinking too hard, because Damian quickly got distracted from the curtain, reaching for RK900’s LED instead. He held the baby up a little higher so he could get a better look. The feeling of tiny fingers on his skin tickled. Then… something caused an alert to appear. _**Olfactory Processing Unit Status: Overloaded**_  
 _I think that’s his diaper?_ RK900 wasn’t sure, but he didn’t want to risk it. He turned a little so he could touch his elbow to his tablet, interfacing with it and causing the picture and audio to change. _”Time for a diaper change!”_  
RK900 carried Damian across the room to the changing table, grabbing a diaper and wipes from the bin underneath it. He laid Damian down, then moved to remove his diaper with both hands – the most efficient way. Then Damian attempted to roll over. _Doesn’t he understand that I’m trying to help?_ He placed a hand lightly on Damian’s chest, hoping it would deter him from rolling.   
As RK900 continued through the diaper change, he felt something wet on his finger. Damian had apparently decided to sample it. _He’d get along well with Connor._ He opened the diaper pail behind him with his foot, throwing the diaper and used wipes into it with only a split-second glance. Then he put the clean diaper on the baby, the fact that he was only able to use one hand slowing him down considerably from what his optimal diaper-changing speed should have been. Finally, he was able to pick up Damian and head to the bathroom to wash his hands, though Damian started fussing as they crossed through the hallway. RK900 ignored this at first, having the urgent mission of washing his hands to complete, but considered it after the task glowed blue with completion.  
 _Maybe he’s… hungry?_ He went back to the bedroom quickly to grab his tablet, feeling a little unsure without the aid. He received a message from Rupert immediately upon interfacing. _”Can babies go outside? I might have a surprise to show you.”_  
 _”Yes, but he has to eat first.”_  
 _”Why not do both at once?”_ Well, that was an idea. RK900 found a light jacket and some shoes for Damian in the closet, then struggled for at least ten minutes before finally getting them put on. Then he went to the kitchen, preparing a container of Cheerios and a sippy cup of water, giving Damian the tablet set to the picture of Cheerios for entertainment. The phrase _”It’s snack time!”_ had never been so annoying.  
After getting everything prepared, RK900 loaded Damian into the stroller, only to have problems fastening the tray table. _I’m an android, and I can’t even get this? How do humans manage?_  
RK900 found Rupert waiting outside almost immediately after leaving the house. “Please save me,” he interfaced onto his tablet once Rupert started walking alongside him. “I didn’t think this was going to be super fun, but I didn’t expect it to be so much work.”  
“Did all the research pay off?” Rupert asked, Damian startling slightly at the sound of Rupert’s voice.  
“The only thing they helped with was how to change his diaper and get him ready to go outside, but even then I underestimated how difficult those tasks would be.”  
A muffled, high-pitched noise came from inside Rupert’s coat. They grinned as they opened it up, pulling out a small kitten, its LED glowing blue. The kitten stretched and gave a little yawn before licking its paw.  
“No more licking,” RK900 interfaced. “You wouldn’t believe how many things Damian’s put in his mouth, including my hand.”  
Rupert laughed. “The saliva of android cats is actually a sterilizing agent. They’re working on synthesizing some of it at New Jericho to use for medical and repair purposes.”  
That made RK900 feel… a little better. “I guess we could keep it around, especially since you’re saying it helps with cleanliness.” Rupert smiled in a way that RK900 knew would leave several errors in his error log when he went into stasis tonight. He couldn’t resist the urge to remove Rupert’s hat and ruffle their hair.   
“What was that for?” Rupert grumbled without making any move to fix their hair or replace their hat.  
“You’re cute.”  
“And you’re handsome, but that doesn’t mean I mess with you all the time,” Rupert said in a way that RK900 knew from experience meant they were joking.  
RK900 realized they’d looped around the block and were back at the house. “I have to go, but I’ll see you tonight.”  
“And our fur baby,” Rupert said, face close enough that the two of them were touching noses. They quickly kissed before RK900 took Damian back into the house.


End file.
